<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trial by Fire by Lost_Elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530386">A Trial by Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf'>Lost_Elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Rhys (Borderlands), Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Jack breaks Rhys a little more. (Dead Dove content.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trial by Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A treat for the server. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys wobbles more than walks, feet sore from the hot ground beneath him. Blood dribbles down his legs in various thin streams, along with black smudges of ash creating a beautiful contrast with the pale skin of his gorgeous, long legs. He tries to stand tall, but the pain makes his body heavy, causing his shoulders to slouch. But all it takes is one displeased click of Jack's tongue – <em>posture, Pumpkin, it's important</em> – and the pet rights himself, ignoring the pain.</p><p>Jack could stare at his cute little slave for ages. Rhys was <em>heavenly</em> beautiful, and that already made stealing his soul worth it. He also used to be mouthy, full of sass, and Jack had enjoyed every single minute of breaking him. After all the pain Jack had put him through, Rhys could go straight to heaven, but he won't, because Jack won't allow him to die. He owns him.</p><p>"You've been good all month, kitten, just like you promised," the demon praises, outstretching a hand to lovingly scratch Rhys' chin. The human manages not to flinch away, though it seems to be a close call. And as always, Jack's touch causes his whole body to tremble more.</p><p>"I'm glad I could make you happy, Master," Rhys answers, words picked carefully. There are thirty-one days of increasingly unbearable torture behind them that he suffered through without breaking a single rule, and he doesn't want to ruin it for himself. Jack can basically smell the hope off him, see it in his remaining eye.</p><p>"Very well," the demon hums, letting his hand trail over the human's body lazily. At every bloody gash from the whipping he just gave Rhys, his fingers stop and his claws dig in. He repeats it until Rhys is screaming in pain, but not begging. Rhysie is still being good.</p><p>Sighing, Jack has to admit that the pet finally did it. The offer that he'll fulfill one wish for him if Rhys manages to be <em>good</em> for one month was on the table for years, and with the thirty-first day nearing its end, it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to push Rhys enough to slip with any amount of pain.</p><p>"Okay, pet, you've been very good, so pick your reward!" He says the words with a bored expression on his face and then snaps his fingers, healing Rhys' body off all wounds. Rhys looks very tempting when his pale skin is not covered in any marks or wounds, only his collar and Jack's brand on his back, but the demon must resist for now. After all, there are five minutes left in the last day of the month, so he wants to focus on enjoying that.</p><p>"I..." Rhys doesn't seem to be able to speak, though. His eye widens, mouth falls open in surprise. "I really did it? I can wish for <em>anything</em>?"</p><p>"Yes, you did. Pick now; or were thirty-one days not enough to think of a prize?" Jack mocks, provoking the human. "I can give you a couple more days, of course..."</p><p>"N-no, no, thank you, Master," Rhys rushes to decline. His whole body begins shaking even more, but it's different. Is it excitement? Jack wants to laugh.</p><p>"Well? What is it?" he asks.</p><p>Unprompted, Rhys falls to his knees before him, bowing his head. Three minutes to go.</p><p>"I, I've got my wish, Master," he says, taking a deep breath. "I... I wish to die, for real."</p><p>Jack's eyebrows crawl all the way up into his hairline. He expected the human to ask to be released, but not this. That makes it so much better, though.</p><p>"No," he says. "You don't deserve that. Pick something else." Not even two minutes remaining.</p><p>Rhys looks up at the demon, gaping in disbelief. "B-but you said anything!" he cries, whole body slouching. "You promised it could be truly anything. You <em>have to</em> kill me now! <em>You have to!</em> You promised, just <em>kill me</em>, please!"</p><p>Jack had already won, but he likes the way Rhys fell apart. "No," he repeats calmly.</p><p>The human shakes his head, standing up. "No no no, <em>please!</em> Please," he implores, putting his hands on Jack and attempting to shake him. "Please, please, just <em>kill me</em>, please, I did all you wanted, I did! Please!"</p><p>"Did you now, Cupcake?" the demon asks, chuckling darkly. "I don't think so. How I see it, you broke several rules mere minutes before your trial was over. Such a shame, but what can I do?"</p><p>"N-no," Rhys shakes his head again, the despair on his face replaced by dread. "N-no! You told me it's over! It was already over!"</p><p>"Oh Rhysie," the demon coos. "When have I ever been honest with you? Next time, count every second if you want to be sure. Next time..."</p><p>Even though it is over, Rhys refuses to accept it. He keeps shanking his head and muttering his no's, imploring the demon until he completely breaks down, wailing. <em>"You have to kill me!"</em> he keeps repeating, and Jack drinks the sweet sound up until it gets boring.</p><p>"Enough!" he orders, but his pet remains on the floor crying. Not that he minds another reason for punishment. "Okay, keep making it worse for yourself, I don't care. Come to the play room when you're done." The demon walks away, knowing that Rhys will come, eventually, probably hoping to try again with better luck. Humans are so stupid. Jack will never let him go. He spent eternity coming up with loopholes that he could trap people in, so some mortal won't escape his grasp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="www.twitter.com/Lost_Elf">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>